


Sunset

by blynninja



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, really short, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hak and Yona watch a sunset. Super short fluffiness. (I hope.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in June after driving home to a lovely sunset. I know Yona is supposed to be about dawn and new days, but I've also seen some dang impressive sunsets.
> 
>  _Clouds come floating into my life, no longer to carry rain or usher storm, but to add color to my sunset sky._  
>  -Rabindranath Tagore

_“I love your hair, Yona. It’s a beautiful red, like the sky at dawn.”_

The words rushed back to him, the memory of that day still fresh in his mind.

How happy she had looked.

Not like now, as she fiddled with a strand of hair, frowning at some stray thought.

He wondered if it was the same as his.

“Soo-won always said he liked sunrises,” Yona sighed slowly, leaning back to stare at the sky.

“Is that so?”

“Mm.”

“Eh. I’ve always preferred sunsets,” Hak said truthfully, glancing at her.

“Why?” she asked, meeting his eyes for just a moment.

Hak smiled slightly, looking at the sky. “A sunrise is so early, and you never know what’s going to happen after. Sunsets mean a day is done, and you can look forward to something new.”

He saw Yona blink at that, and then tears trickled down her face. He reached to wipe them away before she did, smiling at her as she blinked at him.

“Sunsets are more impressive than sunrises,” he said quietly, watching her watch him. “Sunrises are predictable. But sunsets can surprise you.”

He wiped one last tear from Yona’s cheek and turned back to watch the fading sun, smiling contentedly when the princess leaned against his shoulder and sighed.

“I’d never thought of it like that before.”

“Oh? Something else I knew that you didn’t?” He grinned at her.

“Hak!” She shoved his arm lightly, and then leaned against him again.

“Thank you.”

“Eh. You’re talking over my sunset,” he commented, trying to be crabby.

Yona’s arm looped around his then, her fingers resting near his wrist.

She didn’t speak, but hummed quietly, happily, as she pressed her cheek into his shoulder.

And he found himself trying to hold back a smile as they watched the sky tinge pink and even a red that nearly matched his princess’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Know what you want to do, hold the thought firmly, and do every day what should be done, and every sunset will see you that much nearer to your goal._  
>  -Elbert Hubbard
> 
>    
> I guess if you want to, you can see this as an addition to the end of Awa, where Yona and Hak watch the sunset. Or wherever you want to put it, really.
> 
>    
> I have a thing about sunsets. I've written them into at least two other Yona fic ideas. Yikes! But they're so pretty! Can you tell I don't watch many sunrises? :P


End file.
